Scythe
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scythe is a DeathWing/IceWing hybrid (no one can tell though) she looks almost like the normal DeathWing except for blue eyes. Is main character in The Beginnings. DO NOT EDIT UNLESS FIXING A MISTAKE ������ Coding by Infinity. Appearance ������ Scythe has electric blue eyes that seem to shine in the darkness. She is most notable for her eyes and by using them, one can determine that she is related to Wolf, even if one is a complete stranger. She has pure black scales that matches her mothers and a gray underbelly tinted with a Oxford blue that highlights her scales and back spines She has extremely sharp talons thanks to her many years of training and sharpening them. However she has none of the venom in her talons that most Deathwings have due to her hybrid nature. Her mask is a shade of elegant White with beautiful patterns of light blue. At certain events she will decorate her mask with paints that accent her natural blue markings. She has huge wings that are a straight, pitch black that match her scales. When opened they seem like giant shadows that wish to devour the light around them. Scythe has powerful front legs to compensate for her weaker hind legs thanks to the mixing on Icewing and Deathwing genes. She has a bright silver armband that is generally plain except for the one, large polished sapphire inlaid in the center. Personality ������ Scythe is generally an untrusting dragon, she doesn't believe that every dragon has good in them or that every dragon is instantly trustworthy, but she does try to remain hopeful that most dragons do have at least some good in them, even if she doesn't like or trust them. Scythe is quick to anger if her brother, Wolf, is insulted or slandered because she truly adores her brother and would do nearly anything to help him out of a tough spot. She Scythe can be level headed and cool when need arises but she just doesn't like it when those types of situations arise. If she is ever in a position of power she will try her hardest to be a good leader. But if Wolf is captured or hurt, her judgement can become biased and perhaps unfair against the opponent, as she nearly raised Wolf herself she is quite protective of him even though he is a good fighter. Scythe loves puns. Even the awful ones. She can't help but laugh at puns, even unintentional ones. When Scythe was younger, she was always excluded from other dragonets conversations and games and adults pitied her enormously for her lack of parents, it frustrated her how many would take pity but not help her and her brother. There was one dragonet however, Jaymoon, who helped her out and actually liked her, so ever since Jaymoon restored her faith in pretty much all of dragonkind, Scythe became much more open to other dragons and willing to give them a chance. Occupation ������ Scythe is an Mercenary, guard and pretty much anything she can be to earn gold, that includes thievery if she is desperate Her and her brother, Wolf, are powerful apart and even stronger together. If a dangerous job needs to be done, Scythe and Wolf are the ones to hire. She doesn't mind doing assassin work, but if she prefers to take other odd jobs if she can Family ������ Scythe's Mother is a DeathWing named Blade the Deathwing. Her dad is a IceWing named Polar bear, and her brother is named WoLf. Abilities ������ She has her fathers Icewing talons and his Frostbreath although it is slightly corrosive on scales and emits poisonous fumes that if inhaled in large doses can kill. She has her mothers pitch black scales and gas breath/frostbreath. But due to being a hybrid she can not make herself translucent for very long. Scythe is swift, silent, and strong. She uses her speed and agility to quickly take out her opponents in stealth when available. But when engaged in a open battle she uses her teeth, sharp talons, and strength to overpower her enemies. She is slightly skilled with knives and discs, but prefers to use her bare talons in most cases. History ������ Don't ask, she wont answer unless absolutely necessary or she trusts you not to stab her in the back with this information Pets ������ Scythe has a pet Arctic fox called Slush who stays either in her travel pack when she travels or stays at her home while she is gone. Where she is now ������ Scythe is currently traveling and doing odd jobs with her brother Wolf. Category:DeathWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101)